


SPN Coda 15x07 - "Last Call"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, And suffering, Dean's grieving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hunter's Funeral (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I just want my babies to make up, M/M, Mild Angst, at least a little comfort, hunter's funeral for Lee, not as angst as I thought it would be, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Hey peeps! Wow, seems like I haven't written a coda in ages but it's only been two weeks. The exams messed my head.But, they're almost over now (just two more next week) and then I'll be free to write again.So, what did y'all think about the episode? I'm really sad Lee turned out to be a bad guy 'cause I wanted Dean to have a friend he could rely on, especially these days, someone he didn't have to keep his facade up. And I'm excited for nest week's episode; I really wanna see Adam.Anyways, hope you enjoy the coda!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	SPN Coda 15x07 - "Last Call"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! Wow, seems like I haven't written a coda in ages but it's only been two weeks. The exams messed my head. _But_ , they're almost over now (just two more next week) and then I'll be free to write again.
> 
> So, what did y'all think about the episode? I'm really sad Lee turned out to be a bad guy 'cause I wanted Dean to have a friend he could rely on, especially these days, someone he didn't have to keep his facade up. And I'm excited for nest week's episode; I really wanna see Adam. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the coda!

Dean huffed under Lee’s weight as he carried him to the pyre; a terrible one but Dean didn’t have time enough to build a better one. He fought back the tears that insisted on welling up in his eyes, letting his head rest on top of Lee’s chest. Dean’s hands closet in fists as he swallowed the lump in his throat, letting his eyes fall closed and breathing in deeply to calm himself. He forced himself to step away from Lee, sniffling as he grabbed his lighter and lit it. 

“Lee, I’m so sorry, man. I… really am. Wish it didn’t have to go this way but…” Dean lowered his head as he threw his lighter, the flames rising quickly. 

He watched as they consumed Lee’s body, leaving a smell of burnt flesh around Dean. He couldn’t move his eyes away from the fire, too caught in them as more tears welled up in his eyes. Dean only blinked when his phone rang, making him shake his head as he fished it from his pocket. He frowned when he saw there was a voicemail from Cas. He quickly tapped on it, pressing the phone against his ear.

“Dean, I need you to call me back,” Cas’s voice was distressed. “Sam is hurt and I… Where are you?”

Dean’s heart started to beat faster as he put his phone back in his pocket. He gave one last look to Lee’s pyre. “I’m sorry, Lee, I really have to go.”

He walked back to Baby quickly, turning her engine on and driving away. He drove as fast as he could back to the bunker, ignoring any and all signs and red lights. His heart still hurt from leaving Lee but he had to get back to Sam; if his brother was hurt and something happened to him without Dean being there… Dean couldn’t take that risk.

The ten-hour drive was made in less than six and Dean didn’t even bother on putting Baby in the garage. He saw that Cas’s car was still parked there and he rushed to the front door of the bunker, throwing it open and stepping down the stairs quickly. His heart almost stopped when he saw Cas in the war room and the way he said  _ Dean _ almost crushed him.

Dean did his best to put those aside. “I got your message. Sam, is he, huh?”

“He’s fine.”

Dean breathed in relief as he let his shoulders slump. Cas walked away without another word and Dean tried to pretend it didn’t hurt him; he should be used to it by now, right?

↞♡↠

After making sure Sam was okay and the whole “God is weak” thing, Dean made his way to the kitchen with only one thought in mind: drink as much as possible. Maybe eat something if there were any leftovers from Sam and Eileen’s cooking. He opened the fridge and stared at it, not actually seeing what it was inside, just letting the cold air from inside it ease the hot feeling on his face. Dean didn’t even realize how long he stayed like that until a voice came from behind him.

“Dean?”

Dean practically jumped out of his skin with the sound of Cas’s voice, turning to face him. “Son of a bitch, Cas. You wanna give me a freakin’ heart attack?”

“I… no. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Dean sighed as he closed the fridge’s door and grabbed instead a bottle of whiskey from the counter. He opened it as he sat on the table, taking large swings of the whiskey, letting it burn his throat. He closed his eyes as he let his head fall forward, the bottle hitting the table a little harder than Dean intended it to. He could hear Cas’s shoes against the floor as he walked closer and sat at the table in front of him, but he didn’t make a move to look at Cas, instead, just taking more sips from the whiskey with his eyes closed. The silence felt heavy on them and Dean could almost feel the tension in the air between them; almost suffocating.

Cas broke the silence after Dean had taken he-doesn’t-know-how-many sips, “Is it healthy for you to be drinking like that, Dean? Considering how much you’ve drunk last night.”

Dean opened his eyes, staring at Cas. “How do you know how much I had to drink last night?”

“I know the signs, Dean. You’re too much of an open book sometimes.”

Dean sighed annoyed, taking another large swing of the whiskey. “Yeah, well, who the fuck cares if I drink or not? Not like it’ll make any difference if I die of cirrhosis.”

He saw Cas open and close his mouth, but no sound came from it. Dean only shook his head as he pushed himself from the table, gripping the bottle tightly in his hand. He grabbed another bottle of whiskey and made his way to the door when Cas’s voice stopped him.

“I would care, Dean.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I can see how much you would care, Cas, really.” Dean sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his head hit the frame of the door, a sharp bain shooting to his brain. “I”m sorry, Cas, I’m not in the mood. I just… it’s too fuckin’ much and I would rather deal with one thing at a time.”

He walked away before Cas could reply, drowning himself in the whiskey. He made his way to his room, listening as Sam and Eileen chuckled inside Sam’s room. Dean’s heart tightened at their happiness, at thinking how he had that and had managed to push it away as he always did. He let himself sink into his bed, the exhaustion finally hitting him. Leaving the closed bottle at the foot of the bed, Dean drank almost half of the other one in one go, the alcohol burning his throat and bringing tears to his eyes. He half sobbed, half choked as he let himself finally feel the grieve; something he had been doing for quite some time now.

Dean barely felt the tears running down his cheeks as he let his head fall to his chest. He heard footsteps outside his door but ignored it; probably just Sam or Eileen going to the kitchen or something. He only realized someone had opened his door when there were arms around him, pulling him between them. Dean let himself be pulled as more tears escaped his eyes, uncontrollably. The bottle was taken away from his hand and Dean grabbed a fistful of shirt in his hands, burying his head against the person’s chest; from their smell, probably Cas. There wasn’t anyone else Dean knew that could smell like a thunderstorm.

He wanted to let and say Cas should leave, but he couldn’t find the strength to do it. All Dean wanted to do was be held and comforted, be able to believe that maybe, just maybe, everything could be okay and that he could pretend Cas was just comforting him after a nightmare. Dean could lie to himself for just one night and let Cas soothe his fears and pain away, far better than any amount of whiskey could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and they feed by dark soul. :D
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me, I love talking. :)


End file.
